eulias_landfandomcom-20200215-history
Updates 29/11/2018
R3 Knights to Cardinals The guild of the Knights is now called The Cardinals. The name “Knight” is too general and doesn’t represent the organism anymore. The members aren’t especially knights and it sounds kinda lame. The name Cardinals represent more the group as all of the members are represented by a number. Sioux: Native to Necromancer Sioux, the 9th member of Enigma is not anymore a Native like Healer. Since I have dropped the idea of making Light a necromancer, I’ve decided that this role would fit better the character of Sioux. As there is no reasons for an healer to live alone, where there is no use for her abilities. This would explain mostly why she is recluded aside from others and add a feeling of danger coming from her. Testing necromancy on plants and wild beasts. The idea is too make Sioux become dangerous to approach after being left behind by Light during the disbanishment of Enigma. The Royal Oath Coalition More than the Cardinals, other groups will make appearance later in the story. Those organisation will be mostly secondary for the most part. But the leaders of each of them will all have a certain level of importance. The reason behind this decision was to help classify certain characters who didn't fit with each others, didn’t fit in with their original group or to set characters in the timeline more accurately. 7 Abyss Lord: Originally, they were supposed to be the King’s strongest defenders. The new idea is to make them the moderators of the land. A separate team but all of them holds the same goals. Protect the people, assure justice, punish criminals and find the Nirvana. The members are all protecting a different part of the world. The sea, the desert, the mounts, the sky, the forests, the underground and Helvetica. Tartaros: A guild holding a powerful army and some of the strongest fighters in the world. Tartaros is supposed to be feared for their powerful nature and dangerous behaviors. Based on strength, status, reputation and numbers, they might be the greatest army ever. Even more than the King’s. The Symboles: This is a group of idols. The members of the symbols are mostly all girls. Each of them represent an aspect or a characteristic in general. They are loved by the people and receive mana from their fans who prays for them. Making the symbols mages with a immense potential for magical abilities. Just like Tartaros, they are strongly reliant on reputation and status but in their case in positivity. The Cardinals: Just like the original idea of the Knights, will remain sort of a mess. This will also represent a remnant of the Elemental Circle. The first generation of the cardinals had the principle of having each members mastering an element. The second generation tried to go on this principle and expanded their standards to hold more members of different skills. The 3rd generation, scared from the dramatic ending of the 2nd generation, prone quick recruitment and allowed about anyone to join. Turning their organisation into a mess, yet unpredictable. *Instead of making the 2nd Volume about Light joining the guild of the Cardinals (Former Knights), the story would be about the king forming an oath with various organisms around Eulia’s Land and ally them together. Creating a super coalition. This coalition would connect the Cardinals, Tartaros, the 7 Abyss Lords, The Symbols and later on Enigma. **An important part of the original story, was to have Light fight during a friendly tournament member of her new team. The idea is now to have the King asking all of the groups of the coalition to participate in a tournament like event to test their aptitudes. Each of the organisation would have to take it seriously as it was to impress the king and prove their worth not only to him but also to each others. Nerfing Light’s powers and abilities. Completely removing her Necromancy and any sort of manipulation over reality in general. Weakening the strength of her arms considerably and hers leg a little. Restraining her magical abilities to only converting Heat and Kinetics. Also enhancing the drawbacks of her left eye by giving a more restrain time limit, more pain and maybe permanent damages. Also removing Light’s ability to wield swords and melee weapons. Lowering her throwing accuracy considerably due to her left eye being patched up most of the time. This would also affect her ability to calculate distances in general. Now Light’s scythe is her only weapon and she fights using her mana to move and heat. She also will be more likely to use her legs to attack and her agility to dodge. Implementing her quirkiness and emotion lead her skills during fights. Combining the characters of Freyina and Little Red. Freyina had the characteristic of having a secretly good magic potential and to know more that she let other see in herself. She also holds a decent relationship with many other characters. Freyina has also a complete backstory and an importance of future plot points. On the other side, Little Red had an interesting design and a direct influence on Light. Combining both character could make Freyina a complete character that could be used for major plot points and future development for herself and other characters. Enigma’s Members developments. Figuring out for the 9 members of Enigma a original backstory for all of them. Working on adding them quirkiness and elements that would add to their overall experience with eachothers. Focusing on how and why they joined Enigma, what it brought to them, how it helped or changed as well as what they became after quitting the group. Making more apparent to how the characters sees each other in regards of the original goal of the team and focusing on relationship and bonds connecting all of them together. Combining 1. Enigma the Mystery of Life 2. The 9th Knight 3. The End Festival. Making it in one story. In the process of making the events in line with the new ideas. It would make the story feel more complete than before. This would also allow the possibility of hiding secret plot points in various place in the timeline. Planning on starting the story at the beginning of the 2. 9th Knight (Cardinal), and use the scenaristic elements of 1. Enigma the mystery of life as backstory exposed through flashbacks, storytelling and interactions. The story points of 3. The end festival will be added to (2) as again, to complete the new main focus of the story. Giving a more important role to the King and the capital. R4 Updates NoNa: She is now working under the influences of the remnants of deceased Freyina. She shares her soul with her and has access to Freyina’s formal abilities, such as limb magics and curses. Freyina did corrupt NoNa and dragged her into her goals and ideals, lying to her on some points to make ally with her. Without clearing NoNa from all of her sins, she will be able to spread the blame a little. The plan is not to make NoNa the secret victim of the story, but to add reasons behind her actions. NoNa’s plan. As the main antagonist, her plans are suppose to pose a threat to all of the characters implemented in the story. Her goals must be accomplished through hard labors, clever strategy and always keeping in mind that she is doing it for a better good. Her point of view is the most important for the development of the entire storyline. Her mission must be associated to Freya and linked to Eulia’s Programs and Fragments. Avery Avery’s presence was always just to make a link in between the past and the present. Keeping on that idea, Avery needs to have an important influence on how the events affects the story in a subtle way. Taking some inspiration of Aleister Crowley (To Aru Series), Avery has collection of pons she can place in the capital for her to indirectly interact with the events. Acting as Spies and influencers. Avery is also the only person to be aware of NoNa’s intention from the start and most of her action serves to mislead informations or mess with operations. Yet, Avery’s goal is oddly similar to Freyina’s. She can easily relate to her. This would make their relationship some kind of a rivalry race for power. Atlas Atlas is no longer a gifted superhuman. From now on, he will be an intelligent yet weak boy. Some health issues will affect his action and his decision will be mostly lead by his journey to personal growth. His role in the story cannot really be affiliate to any of the existing factions as he is in search of what he wants. For years, he kept following others, following orders and acting as the population want him to be. He is working for himself, yet still helping many factions as a way to experience various thing. This way, he believes he will be able to find his path in life. But that makes him very vulnerable to manipulation. Removing his ability to use magic will help for the overall nerfing of his character and the general state of magic users in general in that era. But he Austin Austin’s will remain the gifted kid who’s has the potential to acheive his dreams. Being childhood friend with both Calypso and Atlas, despite his accomplishment, he always felt guilty for his comrades who lived in his shadow. Cheerful and supportive of his friends, he keeps a serious attitude when it comes to his responsabilities. Making his behaviors differs depending on the situation will become a difficult dilemma for him when his job will interfere with his friends’ avancements. World Building: Setting areas, events and encounters to add to the experience. Giving more context and depth into the Era and the characters bonds. Setting a clear state of the Viatrix corp as it is the main plot device for the project. How the technology was developed, how its being used and what it changes in the context of the story. Explaining the state of magic in everyday usage as of now and how it became that way. Changing power levels and give importance to long range weapons.